broken heart from a broken home
by chezzybabe
Summary: DMHG:after the war they went back to hogwarts re did their last year.will the pain from the war kill her insides? will a new love heal her wounds?will she get her dream job and N.E.W.T.S? will she fall for the head boy?
1. Light Shed into Darkness

_hey, this is a story that kinda carries on after the 7th book. there are a few changes though. ron and hermione never kissed. hermione and fred fell inlove in her 5th yr. they may be alittle ooc during the story so sorry for that. i dont really care about reveiws, however if you want to give me feedback or advice or watever you can reveiw. everything will be explained in later chapters. xoxoxoxox chezzy babe_

_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS AFILATED WITH THE ORIGIONAL HARRY POTTER SERIES! i dont even own any of the stories i write bcoz i dont like the whole'they belong to me' label they do however come from my head_

* * *

Broken home. That's what they call it. I looked around my room at my mothers for the last time in hopefully 9 months. I picked up my stuff and walked down to the car. I put my Ipod in turned it up. 

I blanked the 15 minute journey to the train station out. I got out of the car and took my stuff out. I put my hood on and walked to the platform.

I hurried onto the train and took a seat in an empty compartment. I turned my Ipod up and opened my note book. I felt the train pulling away from the station and I began to write.

After a while I flip my notebook shut and turn and face the window. I watch the scenery go by and think about how much simpler it would be just to be a tree. Always observing but never having to participate in life.

I see the reflection of two boys in the window and I turn my Ipod off. I hear them open the door and close it again. I kept my eyes on the horizon and listened to their convocation.

"I heard that no body has seen her and she isn't coming back. How good is that? Its perfect" one of the boys said in a cruel voice.

I knew they were talking about me. It wasn't half obvious. I felt a weight settle on my chest.

"I heard she dropped out because of the events of last year, but I reckon it was just because she knew she couldn't do any of it anymore and because she was scared" the other voice said sounding a little less cruel. I held my breath until the first guy spoke again.

"Let's go and find the others, I think they are in a different compartment" he said sounding bored. I heard their retreating steps and the door open and close. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

How could they be so close to the truth and yet so far away? I thought to myself. I turned my Ipod back on and tuned out the rest of the ride.

I felt the train slow and jumped up. I left my compartment as the train was pulling into the station. I jumped from the train before it came to a stop and started to run. I ran along the path concentrating on nothing but the music in my ears and the steady beat of my feet hitting the ground.

I ran through the gates and images and memories began to flash before my eyes. My first kiss and love, the bodies lined up in the great hall, the broken people standing around crying over the loss we had all suffered; the destroyed castle and the shattered looks every one shared at the funerals.

I walked to my tree and stared out at the black lake. "Can I really do this? Can I stay here after all that's happened? Can I really move on?" I asked aloud, knowing that nobody else was around.

I grabbed the locket that hung around my neck and opened it. I looked at the 'wizard picture'; we were sitting down under our tree laughing and hugging. I let a few tears escape as I let the memories that the tree held come flooding back.

I looked at the 'muggle picture' it was taken at one of those quick photo booths. We had done 3 of them and he wanted another one. We kissed for the final photo and printed out 2 copies of them all.

I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheek when I thought of him. I closed the locket and looked at the inscription on the back.

_Hermione, _

_I will love you for __eternity. _

_I will always be with you._

_Love Fred_

I read the inscription over and over again. I let more tears fall. I looked out at the black lake and relised how late it was getting. I stood up and walked to the castle. I walked into the great hall and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

I watched everyone else stare intently at the first years being sorted. The great hall went quiet as the final 1st year took their seat.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. As you older students read we are redoing last year, I know that puts you behind and stuff but last years marks don't count because of how the school was run" the new headmistress professor McGonagall said.

"I know that everyone suffered a loss last year some greater than others, we are going to be doing a lot more house unity work. With all the sadness behind us I would like to introduce the head boy and head girl for this year. This is a complete surprise to them so I would like you to bear with them as they come up the front and get their badges. This year's head boy is… Draco Malfoy. And this year's head girl is….. Hermione Granger" she announced.

The great hall broke out in mummers. I sat there stunned. Did she really just call my name? I asked myself. I watched as she nodded to me and Draco. I stood up and walked to the front of the room. I watched as the students openly gawked at me. "I didn't look that different did I?" I questioned myself.

I ignored the looks of confusion on their faces and walked up to the headmistress and offered a fake smile. She smiled back at me and handed me a shinny badge that had the Hogwarts crest and head girl on it. I pinned it onto my jumper and turned to face the school.

I swallowed hard as I watched Malfoy get up, saunter to the headmistress grab his badge. He pinned it on him self and faced the school.

"These two will be respected like teachers, can deduct house points, give you detention, and a new obligation they get this year, if remove you from clubs if they _both_ agree with it" the headmistress informed the school. I saw an evil look flash over Draco's face.

"Now let the feast begin" she said with two claps. I turned to face her and watched as Draco walked off.

"Professor, do I really have to be head girl, with all that happened I just don't think I'm suited for it" I explained the best I could. I heard her laugh quietly. I looked at her confused, why was she laughing? I asked myself.

"Miss granger, you are head girl because, Dumbledore wanted you to be head girl and with everything that happened last year and your maturity I believe you are the best person for it" she said sweetly. I nodded and walked back to my place.

I sat down for a minute and put my head in my hands. I flicked my hood back on and put my Ipod back in. I turned the music on and zoned out. I sat there until almost every body else had left. I felt depressed. This was not going to work at all. I picked up my locket and started playing with it subconsciously.

I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder and looked down at my hand. I quickly put my locket down my top and turned. I switched off my Ipod and flicked my hood down. I saw Draco and the new headmistress standing in front of me. I gave them an apologetic look and stood up.

Professor McGonagall motioned for us to follow her. I walked behind them both as we walked through Hogwarts. We walked into a deserted passageway and came across a large picture.

The picture was of all the people who we lost in the wars with Voldemort. I stood watching the picture move and the people come in to focus. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as Fred came in to focus and then left again. I quickly wiped them away and looked towards the other two, who were also looking at the picture. I cleared my throat and they looked over at me.

"Oh right, the password is gorfelgguns, it is snugglefrog backwards, inside in a common room a common kitchen and a common study. As well as you own rooms and bathrooms and a spare room and bathroom. You will be able to design your own rooms with the colours you pick; it's the same with your bathrooms. The common rooms have already been done for you but you need to compromise on the spare rooms. Now I'm going to leave you to settle in, but before I go there is a manual on your desks, they contain the rules and everything you need to know" she said to us.

We both nodded and watched her walk away. She was about 10 meters way when she turned back. "One more thing, with the door if you ask for a certain person they will come and talk to you, this is a portal type thing to the other side" she said smiling.

"Gorfelgguns" I said sweetly looking at Fred's face ine the line up of everyone. The painting swung open and I walked in. I looked at the large and spacious common room.

It was as big if not bigger than Gryffindor's; it was decorated in black silver good and mahogany wood. There was a large fireplace, two large sofas', a few chairs, a couple coffee and end tables, a few decorative rugs, photos all over the walls, there were two doors that lead off the common room and two white marble staircases. It was beautiful.

I walked over to one of the doors. It opened to a large kitchen and dinning room combo. With black and white colour scheme and a table that could easily fit 8 it was a simple open plan. It looked so nice and comfortable. I left the kitchen door open and walked to the other door.

It was to a giant room lined with bookcases full of books. There were two large mahogany desks in the center of the room.

I sighed as I left the room. I picked a staircase and walked up it. At the top of the stair case there was a door with head girl written on it and a balcony that connected both stair cases. I walked along the balcony and discovered 3 more doors. One was to the head boy's room. I left that alone and walked to the second door.

I opened it to reveal a large bathroom. It was white and shiny. It had a giant spa bath and a shower that could easily fit 9 or 10 people in it; there was a large mirror and vanity. "If this is the spare bathroom I can't wait to see mine" I said aloud.

I retreated from the bath room and opened the next door. It was a large empty room. I was very confused by this. I left the empty room and walked back over to the stairs I had come up. I opened the door.

The room I was looking at was large. It had 3 door coming off it, a large four poster canopy king sized bed, a desk, a mirror, 2 sets of empty bookshelf. I walked over to one of the doors and opened it. It opened to a large dressing room.

The dressing roomwalk in wardrobe had a wall with shelves and draws, a large railing that stretched almost the rest of there was around for hanging clothing and a large wrap around shelf. There was a door in the side of the dressing room as well. I opened the door and walked into my personal bathroom.

It was as big the guest bathroom. It had a huge bathtub with a lot of different taps. I had a shower that also seemed to have a bout a million different taps, I had a large vanity and a giant mirror, and there was a clothes basket tucked away and a set of new towels and robes hanging up. I closed the door I came in and left through the other one.

"Two doors down, one to go" I said aloud. I walked to the final door. It opened onto a large balcony. I smiled at the view. "You can see out over the black lake and the forbidden forest from here" I thought to myself.

I walked back into my room and then I walked down to the common room. I picked up Crookshanks and left Malfoy gaping at whatever he was gaping at.

I walked up to my room and thought about the colour scheme. Red or pink, defiantly with black accents and silver, maybe, or gold, black, silver and dark deep blue. I pondered it for a while. I knew I wanted a laptop and maybe a TV, I wanted a CD player that I could put my Ipod onto, and possibly a few really thick books to read.

I sighed and put my pajamas on, "this isn't going to be solved tonight" I said quietly and went over to my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke at 5:30am sharp like every other morning and walked into my bathroom. I got undressed and stepped into the shower. I fiddled with some taps and was amazed to find scented water was dispersed from it. I found a hazelnut/chocolate one and s wild flower one and turned them on.

After 15minutes in the shower I turned the taps on and hung two small tags on them so I would remember them for next time. I got out and dressed in some shorts and a tank top.

I walked out of my room and down to my kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out some fruit. I cut the fruit into small squares ad toss them into a bowl. I mixed it together and took a seat on a stool to eat it.

I heard the door open and close. I took a deep breath and continued eating. I picked up my bowl and fork and took them to the sink. I was about to run the water when a small house elf appeared.

"Young mistress is to leave all the washing up to the house elves and we will do it for you" the little elf said.

"It's alright little elf I don't mind washing them up, and did you know dobby?" I asked her sweetly. The little elf nodded.

"I would rather wash these dishes for you miss and yes I did know dobby he often spoke highly of you and your friends" she said obediently. I smiled at her.

"What is your name little elf?" I asked interested.

"I am the house elf, Cindy" she told me nicely.

"Alright Cindy but if I let you take the dishes from this sweet will you make sure that this fridge has fresh fruit in it every morning?" I asked hoping she would agree to the deal.

She nodded eagerly and took my dishes away from me with a smile. In a second she vanished with a pop. I turned to see Malfoy looking at me. I raised my eyebrows at his staring.

"I was just a little confused about how you learnt to strike up deals with house elves" he said. I shook my head at him and walked past him to the door.

"And by the way you look great in that little outfit your wearing" he said sincerely. I shook my head and left the room. I walked up to my room and put my robes on over "my little outfit". I hit my hair with a few spells to make it lie down. I picked up my book bag and left for the library.

It was around quarter to seven when I stepped through the library doors. Another wave of memories hit me so I turned and left for my tree.

I finally reached it and sat down in a huff. "This is going to be so much harder than I thought" I said aloud. I pulled my knees to my chest and dropped my head to them. I thought about the first time I was here with Fred.

_Flashback_

"_Hermione stop running from me" Fred called out behind me. I ignored him and kept going. __I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I tripped and went head first for a tree. Luckily for my Fred was not only fast but good with his spells. He muttered small spell under his breath and saved me from the tree. He let me out of the spell and I sat by the tree. I pulled my knees to my chest and lowered my head to them. I felt him sit down next to me. _

"_Hermione we can just pretend this never happened, we can act like I never went into your diary and the fight never happened and you never told me anything. We can go back to normal and act like nothings changed" Fred offered. I felt like I was about to burst. _

"_How can we go back to normal? What was normal, me hiding away every waking hour that I could in the library so I wouldn't have to confront the feelings that I have for you, me avoiding talking to you every chance I got, me going off at you for breaking the rules so I could look at you? Please enlighten me on how we are spose to back to that. I'm sorry Fred but I can't. I can't keep acting like I don't like you, because I do, I like you a lot and you don't seem to care at all" I told him whilst staring at him. _

_He had to know the truth. In a second he grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me in for a soft sweet kiss.__ We separated and stared into each others eyes. _

"_I really like you too Hermione, but I don't want to hurt you. I've always liked you, I was just scared. We can work out the rest later. Will you go out with me?" he said in a whispered. I was shocked. I nodded and threw my arms around his neck. _

_He pulled me into his embrace and held on tight. "I've wanted this for so long Hermione" he commented to my hair. "Me too" I breathed._

_End of flashback_

I tried to blink away the tears but felt more rolling down my cheeks. I grabbed the necklace, and stood up. I walked back to my dorm. "I need to talk to him, just see him again, I need to tell him that I love him" I kept telling myself over and over in my head.

I reached the painting and saw Sirius, Lupin and Tonks talking with two people I hadn't seen before. "They look so familiar" I thought to myself as I approached the painting.

"Oh Hermione, nice to see you again it has been too long we must catch up later" Sirius said. I smiled weakly up at him and nodded.

"Hello Sirius, professor Lupin, Tonks and I don't believe I have met you two before" I said smiling at them.

"Oh she is the one you talk so much about pad foot. Let me introduce us. I'm James and this is Lily we are Harry's parents" James said smiling.

"Of course Harry looks so much like James and he defiantly has Lily's eyes" I thought to myself.

"It was lovely meeting you, I believe you should be very proud of your son, I hate to ruin this wonderful moment but I was wondering if I could possibly talk to Fred, its rather important" I said as nicely as I could.

"Why of course Hermione, but when you bring Harry here we expect that we will al be able to catch up then" Sirius said nicely. I nodded and waved as the disappeared from the painting. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, omg how are you, I thought I'd never see you again" I heard Fred say. I opened my eyes and gave him a genuine smile, the fist one I'd given since I had seen him last on the day he died.

"Fred, I'm good, I miss you so much, I love you so much, and I thought I wouldn't ever see you again. I'll bring Ron and Ginny by later so you can talk to them" I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Hey whats wrong why are you crying?" he asked his voice full of concern. I laughed at him.

"I'm just really happy to be able to talk to you. Guess what? I got head girl this year, the only down side is that Malfoy is head boy and I have to share dorm with him" I said while smiling.

"I no, I love you 2 Hermione, I need to go now but I'll be back later alright. Be good and don't hex the prat Draco Malfoy too much. I'll see you soon" he said letting the sadness seep into his voice.

"Bye Fred. I'll talk to you later. I promise ill be good" I said while tears of sadness fell down my face. I watched him leave and saw Dumbledore appear.

"What is wrong miss granger?" he asked.

"It's nothing professor, thank you for making me head girl. Is it alright if I go inside now? The password is gorfelgguns" I said trying to make my voice sound happy.

"It was a pleasure making you head girl I'm sorry that Malfoy is head boy, I do hope he treats you better. Off you go I hope to speak with you again soon" professor Dumbledore said as the painting swung open.

I stepped through the whole and collapsed on the closest chair. I sat there think about everything that had happened in the last few days.

"What are you doing granger?" Malfoy asked. I whipped my eyes and lied through my teeth.

"Nothing at all Malfoy" I say trying to fake another smile. He shakes his head. He knows I'm lying but says nothing. I stood and walked to my room.

I sat on the floor and envisioned my perfect room. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my colours down. I also wrote a set of things that I wanted in my room down I rolled the note up and sent it to the headmistress.

I walked out onto my balcony and sat sticking my legs through the gaps I the railing. I stared out over the black lake. I strained my brain trying to recall useless facts. After a while I had thought of a few.

"The top 3 songs of the nineties:

1. Smells like teen sprit --- nirvana

2. One --- u2

3. I want it that way --- back street boys" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned and saw Malfoy staring out at the black lake. I laughed at his randomness. "What the hell was that all about Malfoy?" I asked trying to surpass the laughter that had built up inside.

"The top 3 songs of the nineties, I thought that was obvious. I don't know why they call you the smartest witch of our age, they are wrong" he said coldly. I waited a while trying to process what he had just try to say.

"What I meant was why did you just tell me the top 3 songs of the nineties?" I asked confused.

"I could hear you muttering utterly random things to yourself for the last 2 hours and I thought I might tell you a fact about the muggle world that you didn't know or that you might have not known" he said with an air of 'I'm way better than you at everything'.

"Thank you I think that was interesting to know. How do you know it though its part of the muggle world and you are a pureblood?" I asked bluntly. He let out a deep sigh.

"I might be a pure blood and at times I was a complete and utter jerk because you were a 'mud blood' but I have always been intrigued by the muggle world and the way it works. I really like some of their idea's like TV and computers and phones, I mean we are wizards and if we are really that much better than them why haven't we come up with phones, televisions or computers?" he explained. I nodded.

I knew how he felt. I thought back to when I first learnt about the wizarding world. How I couldn't believe they didn't have these simple things.

"To say that you were only sometimes a jerk is the biggest understatement I have heard for a while, Malfoy, but your right, I'm so thankful that we can use muggle technology here because I would die without my phone or computer. I'm even more thankful that I get signal and broadband out here" I said quickly.

As if on cue my phone rang. I glanced at the caller I.D and answered.

"Hey Alex, how are you doing?" I muttered into the phone.

I put it on loud speaker and walked into my wardrobe. So I could hear him better.

"Hey Hemmy, I'm great, just missing my favourite little dancer. How are you doing all the way away from me in that boarding school of yours?" Alex asked.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me Hemmy! I'm fine I miss everyone like crazy though. Can you tell them hi and I'll write soon?"

"I know you hate it, but I love teasing you. I'll tell them for you. Are you going to send me the letters or do you want me to send Bolt over to get them so you won't have to use a school owl?"

"Bolt please. You know I love that owl and spoil it rotten every chance I get"

"Alright I'll send him right over. So how are you handling everything?"

"I'm doing better, it's hard but I can still talk to him via a painting so I think I will be able to deal. How are you handling everything?"

"I'm a strong boy I can do it all. You should know that by now"

We shared a laugh. I heard a knock on my door and panicked.

"I have to go Alex. I will call you tomorrow. Give my love to Lexi. Bye."

"Alright I will talk to you tomorrow and send Bolt right away. Love you. Bye"

"Love you too. Tell Lexi I love her and that mummy will see her soon. Bye" I said before hanging up.

I took a deep breath and opened my cupboard door to see Malfoy standing there dumbfounded. I raised an eyebrow and walked out past him.

* * *

_thats chapter 1 done. lexi is hermiones daughter and alex is a key person in this story. more will be written in the comming chapters and more will be explained about draco and hermione then too luv u guys. xoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_


	2. Fantasies

_A/N: hey guys sorry for the slow update i had writers block, i no its not an excuse but yer. hope you like it. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything you reconize from anywhere outside my stories_

* * *

I watched her get up and leave. "Was talking to this other person better than talking to me, Draco Malfoy?" I asked myself.

"_Maybe it's just the way she is, what do you care anyway she is just a stupid mud-blood?" _

"_Hey that's not fair I changed remember, well I was meant to, after 'the dark lord' was defeated I swore an oath to never judge people on their blood line"_

"_Oh I remember, but think about it she did punch you in __**3**__**rd**__ year and she is an insufferable know it all brat, and don't forget she is part of the 'golden trio'"_ I rolled my eyes and shook the little voice out of my head. I walked into her room and searched around for her.

"I better make sure things are alright I wouldn't want her complaining toMcGonagall about me now would I" I said in a low snide voice. I heard some sound coming from a door. I walked over. I lifted my hand to knock and heard:

"I know you hate it, but I love teasing you. I'll tell them for you. Are you going to send me the letters or do you want me to send Bolt over to get them so you won't have to use a school owl?"

_She knows other wizards?_

"Bolt please. You know I love that owl and spoil it rotten every chance I get"

"Alright I'll send him right over. So how are you handling everything?"

_What does he mean handling everything?_

"I'm doing better, it's hard but I can still talk to him via a painting so I think I will be able to deal. How are you handling everything?"

"I'm a strong boy I can do it all. You should know that by now"

I heard her and this mystery guy laugh. I raised my hand and knocked.

"I have to go Alex. I will call you tomorrow. Give my love to Lexi. Bye."

_Who the hell is Lexi?_

"Alright I will talk to you tomorrow and send Bolt right away. Love you. Bye"

"Love you too. Tell Lexi I love her and that mummy will see her soon. Bye" I heard her say before hanging up.

_She loves him? He loves her? Could this mystery guy be in a relationship with her? Why do I care?_

I took a slight step back as she opened the door. I watched her raise an eyebrow and walk past. I shook my head of the questions swirling and snapped back to reality. "The headmistress needs to see us now" I said in a loud voice.

She nodded and I left. I walked through the halls and was stopped by a few girls in younger years. I laughed at their jokes and told them to meet me later that I would find her. I was almost at the headmistress's office when I was crash tackled.

"Why haven't you been romantical with me at all since we got back Drakie? You used to be all over me as soon as we got on the train. What changed?" I high pitched voice that could only belong to pansy asked. I rolled my eyes and pushed her off me.

"Pansy, have you hit your head recently? Because I no that you can't be talking about me. I think your thinking of Goyle" I said putting my voice into a let go of me tone. I wiped myself down and walked away.

I could hear her mutter about how much I changed and how I never did this to her before. I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace. I arrived at the headmistress's office after giving a statue of a bird the password 'Brian' and climbing the stairs. I knocked on the door and heard her say a simple come in.

I walked in and sat, I was about to ask why she needed to see us when Hermione walked in looking like she had just run here after crying. I bushed it off as nothing and looked back at the professor.

"I'm awfully sorry I'm late I was stopped by a first year and was asked to take them to their common room" Hermione offered as an explanation.

The professor nodded sympathetically. "I asked you hear to talk to you about your rooms. I understand that you both have submitted lists of what you would like. I have read and reviewed them. Draco your colours and possessions have been approved and it is the same with you Hermione. You both asked about the other room on the landing. It is like a miniature room of requirement, it will transform to the guest or guests needs. I would also like to tell you that on the nights that you have patrol past midnight you are allowed to miss your first class with out any questions asked. Now, I would like for this year to focus on inter house unity. I am expecting you two to set an example and to plan a welcome back and masquerade dance. I would like it to be held in two weeks" she rambled.

I looked over at Hermione who was franticly scribbling this all down. I nodded to the professor and left. I walked down to the Slytherin common room and let myself in with just a flash of my head boy badge.

I walked into my old room and sat on Blaise's bed waiting for him. I knew he was the only person I could talk to about this. I watched him come in and start to get changed.

"I no you love me Blaise but I didn't think this is what our relationship was coming too" I said lightly. He jumped in fright and turned to face me.

"Draco what are you doing here shouldn't you be in your dorm with the wondrous head girl of yours" he said bitterly. I sighed.

"If you want to trade with me we can go and ask for it now. I'm more than happy to do it. I know you still like her but man I need your help so could you get over it for a few minutes please?" I asked trying to get my point across without being a complete asshole. He sighed and nodded.

"What do you need help with man?" he asked giving me his complete and utter attention.

"Well as you know this is our last year, I kinda wanted to go out with a bang I mean a big stunt that we can all do and all as in the whole of the 7th years as a farewell Hogwarts hello new world. I want your help in planning it. Plus we need to plan the rest of the years stunts now so we can work in other activities around them" I said in a serious one. He sighed and took out a piece of parchment and a self inking quill.

"Alright as a welcome back stunt it needs to be good. I was thinking something to do with the black lake. Possibly an underwater stunt? What do you think?" I divulged. "I'll start working on it and I'll give you suggestions for around 10 stunts tomorrow at breakfast. I'm going to go for a walk, when I get back can you be gone?" he said while leaving.

I rolled my eyes and left._Yes I have a whole year to plan the big stunt but I was going to need help. More help than Blaise could give me that's for sure. Plus I had my head duties and planning that stupid dance. Maybe I could convince granger to do all the work herself. I'll ask her when I get back to the common room._

I walked fiercely to the common room, with my plan of action set in concrete in my head. I muttered the ridiculous password of gorfelgguns to the portrait which was currently displaying a picture of dobby the insufferable prat of an ex house elf that we had. I walked into the common room to find her not their, I looked around all the common rooms and still found nothing.

I walked into my room. I flung my tie and cloak off and walked out onto my balcony. I walked over to the part closet to Hermione's and heard a soft whimpering. I sighed and walked back inside. I crept across the landing and leaned against her door. I could hear her crying and muttering something softly.

I knocked softly and open the door genteelly. I slipped into her newly decorated room and looked around. The walls were a deep crimson with black accents. She had a mahogany floor with pink and red rugs. There was a stereo and an Ipod dock on her selves along with lots of books. On her desk she had a laptop. She had a TV unit that held an LCD widescreen TV and around a hundred DVDs. There were touches of silver splashed around everywhere, not too much to make it look tacky but enough to make it look tasteful.

_Wow she has this place set up_. I looked around and saw it had surround sound too. I looked over to her bed. I saw her curled up in a ball crying. I inwardly sighed. _Why am I doing this?_ I asked myself. I walked over and sat on her bed. I picked her up and held her close. I started rubbing soothing circles on her back subconsciously.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's alright. Tell me whats wrong" I said sweetly. _This stupid mud-blood. Why am I being so nice to her? _I pushed the bad thoughts out of my head and went back to comforting her.

I heard her stop a little. "He ….and she….and i…and it…and……miss…and love…and……her" I heard her say muffled. I leaned back and searched her red and puffy eyes for a clue.

"I can't tell you whats wrong because nobody else knows" she said fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"Nobody else knows about what? Is this to do with the phone call earlier? Is it to do with Alex? Or Lexi?" I asked trying to work it out. I saw her change when I said Alex and Lexi and I knew something was up.

Her eyes which had only moments held so many swirling emotions now had a barrier up that held them all back; it was like she was now in defensive mode.

"What do you know about Alex and Lexi?" she asked startled. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I know that you love them both and that Alex is a wizard or knows enough about the wizarding world to have his own owl, but is still in the muggle world enough to have a phone" I said honestly.

"That's it. I thought you knew about something else about them" she said calming herself down.

"What happened to make you so upset Hermione?" I asked concerned. She wiped her eyes and locked ours together.

"I'm sorry Malfoy but I can't tell you because there are only 4 not wait 3 people that know and I can't risk anybody finding out" she said over protectively.

"Listen I know you don't trust me, and I know that you won't believe me when I say I've changed, but I have. So if you need to talk about it to someone else you can talk to me. Oh yer I almost forgot I like your room set up" I said while getting off the bed.

"Umm, thanks and I might take you up on that offer later. There is a prefect meeting tonight in the great hall it is at 8:30. Try to be there early we need to set a good example for the prefects to follow" she said as I made my way to the door.

"Yer done. And can we get some of them to help with the welcome back ball or does it have to be just us?" I asked as I turned the handle.

"I think it would be better if it was just us but if we need help we can get them involved but for now we aren't going to tell anyone" she told me as I stood leaning against her doorframe.

"Alright" I said while closing the door.

_Maybe this ball I might be able to get __Blaise and her together. God knows neither of them would do anything about it before then and maybe the masks might help ease them into it. It couldn't hurt to try right?_

I walked across the landing and into my room. I picked a book out of my bag and walked onto my balcony. I sat leaning against the cold stone wall and read it. I stopped reading and watched the sun set. _Another Saturday spent reading. Good work. _I rolled my eyes and went inside.

I changed into some jeans and a dark blue shirt. I walked to the spare bathroom and looked around for the hair gel I'd left in there that morning. I gave up on searching and wandered over to granger's room to see if she had any I could borrow. _It couldn't hurt right? I won't catch anything off her._

I knocked on her door for a few minutes to no avail. I opened it and looked around. Nothing her room was now in perfect order but she wasn't there. I turned to leave and something caught my eye. Her bathroom door was open and there were small puddles on the ground. _What if something has happened to her? What if she is hurt? _I was about to leave when I heard her screaming.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything"

Then what happened and why isn't she with you?

"I don't know I took my eyes off her for a minute I swear and now she is gone and I can't find her"

"You took your eyes off her for a minute. She is a two year old why did you do that. If something has happened to her I will never forgive you Alex"

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen. I've looked everywhere I promise I'll find her"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Alex you lost my daughter, and if you don't find her soon I swear you will wish you were never born"

"Hermione please this isn't going to help anyone. I need you to come and help me look or for you to get someone to help me look there isn't anyway ill find her on my on"

"Alright Alex, I'll try and get there or ill get someone there but please try and find her. Ill see you soon bye"

I stood there stunned as she left her walk-in only wearing a bra and underwear. _Wow she has a good body. _I shook the thought out of my head as she turned to face me. Her loud scream filled my ears and made them ring. She ran back into her walk in and began yelling dirty words at me.

"Well at least I don't have a child who is missing" I yelled frustrated at the situation. She opened the door now fully dressed in a pair of dark blue almost black jeans and a black top with spaghetti straps. Her mouth hung open is shook.

"Yes I heard that phone call and no I won't tell anybody. I'll even help you look for her if you want" I offered. I braced myself for another punch in the face.

I felt her body wrapped around mine and I opened my eyes confused. I looked down and saw her hugging me. _Ok weird but I'll play along_.

I hugged her back and she let go. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. We need to get to the headmistress's office and talk to her before we go and we have to be back by 8:20 at the latest" she said while pulling me out the door.

I nodded and started running. _We have 2 hours to find a missing toddler. We're doomed_. We made it to her office and Hermione rambled the explanation off she nodded and pushed us into a green fire. We were flooed to the shrieking shack.

Hermione took my hand and we aparated to an unknown destination. She dropped my hand and walked over to a guy who seemed to be looking for something. She hugged him tight and motioned for me to come over.

"Malfoy this is Alex. Alex, Malfoy is helping us look for Lexi. Now when and where did you last see her?" she said commandingly.

"Over by the fountain 5minutes before I called you so 10 minutes ago" he replied.

"So this is Malfoy comma Draco, why didn't you tell me he was coming before?" he added running his eyes over me.

"Don't you dare start I'm not happy with you and you don't want to make it worse. He over heard us and he is helping show him your picture of her and then get back to looking" she told him fiercely.

She began looking in some trees around the fountain.

"Sorry about her, I'm Alex. This picture was taken 2 days ago and the only difference is that she is wearing pink today not blue" she said while showing me the picture. I committed it to memory and nodded.

"So has she mentioned me before? I mean I kinda got the feeling from what you said earlier" I wondered aloud. He just laughed at me.

"Yer, you could say she mentioned you. Man you're an idiot. You put her through hell so when she came home she told me all about it. Plus everything else but it always started with a comment about a ferret" he said between fits of laughter.

_Had I really been that cruel to her?_ I pushed the thoughts aside and started to look for Lexi.

We searched for ages. All of sudden there was a loud joyous scream. I covered my ears and walked towards the sound. I saw granger with a small girl in her arms.

"Thank god you found her" I heard Alex say. She turned to Alex with fire in her eyes and muttered some obscenities under her breath.

I let a little snigger out and looked over at the two. They looked like the picture perfect family. I could hear there murmured convocation but turned it out. I looked at the little angel in her arms.

She looked so much like her mother. She had the same coloured hair and the same eyes and skin tone. I sighed to myself.

"Granger, are we going to get back soon or what?" I said annoyed.

"Granger? He doesn't know does he" I heard Alex ask. She looked down.

"Nobody knows Alex and please don't tell him. I'm not ready for anybody to know yet" I heard her say.

"Aright Malfoy we can leave just let me say goodbye to her aright?" she said looking up at me. I nodded and turned around.

5 minutes later she walked up and motioned for me to follow her. I did and found her walking towards a large house. She opened the door without knocking and proceeded inside. I shrugged my shoulders and followed her. I was amazed at the inside of the house.

The walls were all a light blue colour with silver accents. There was wooden furniture everywhere. _It looks like home except in blue and silver. All formal and everything_. He watched her walk up some stairs and shrugged. I might as well follow her. I ventured up the stairs and into a room with an open door. I looked around to see an informal room.

It had a few lounges and chairs. There were pictures everywhere. Most of them of Hermione and Alex. There were a few of Hermione's friends and some of Alex's friends I assumed and a few of Lexi. I turned and walked out.

They really are the picture perfect family. I opened another door and found myself in a girl's bedroom. I looked around and found it very similar to Hermione's room back at Hogwarts. _Of course I'm in her room. _I slapped myself for being so stupid.

I took it all in. it was a big room with a large bed towards the center. She has the walls lined with bookshelves that were filled with books. Her desk had piles of books on it as well. I shook my head. _Same old Granger, always reading_.

I looked at her bedside table and noticed a picture of her and Fred Weasley. _That a little odd but alright_. I left her room and closed the door behind me.

"Hermione, where are you?" I called out. She popped her head out of a doorway and motioned for him to come in. I walked in and looked around. I saw I was in Lexi's room, there was a small bed and toys scattered everywhere.

Lexi was playing on the floor and Hermione was looking at her sweetly. I walked up behind her and got as close as possible without touching her.

"We really need to be getting back" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and picked up Lexi. I left the room and waited for her. She came out a minute or so later with tear filled eyes. She grabbed my hand and took me into a large family room of sorts.

"Alex we are going, I'll call you later. I love you, take care of her please" she said to Alex. He murmured something that made her laugh. I felt a tinge of jealously run through me.

"It was nice to meet you Draco" he said while he hugged Hermione.

"You too" I said faking my smile. They let go and she walked over to a fireplace. She grabbed a pick of floo powder and stepped inside.

"Headmistress of Hogwarts professor McGonagall's office" she called out. A green flame engulfed her and she was gone. I grabbed some powder and repeated her words. I flew out of the fireplace in the professor's office.

"I take it all is well now?" I heard her ask. I saw Hermione nod.

"Thank you for this professor" she said. I picked myself up and walked out. I made my way to the great hall in hopes that there would still be food. No such luck. Everyone had been cleared out for the prefects' meeting that was due to start in 10minutes.

_I'll wait till we get back this thing can't drone on for to long can it?_ I watched as everyone came in.

"Alright everyone, we have been told that all patrols will be mixed house. This to encourage inter house unity. You will also change who you are patrolling with every two weeks. I want everyone to write their name on a piece of parchment and give it to me. The piece is to be small. The patrols groups will be girl boy and they will be picked at random so you don't get put with someone that you want" I said liking my power over them.

I watched as Hermione stumbled in the door. "Sorry guy I was held up with something. I trust that he has kept you busy. I'm going to guess he told you about the patrolling systems as well" she said while watching them.

She proceeded to randomly draw out the names and write them down with there partners, while I kept giving Blaise signals to talk to her after the meeting was over.

"The list will be put up outside the great hall in the morning, once a month you will be patrolling with either me or it. Today it the lucky two patrolling with us tonight are….Blaise Zambini and ……Ginny Weasley." She said pulling out the last two slips. I gave a there's your chance look to Blaise and he shot back with a sucked in look.

"Alright guys, if any of the prefect duties interfere with clubs or quidditch or anything talk to me or Malfoy about it but if you can just leave early or something please it would be less of a hassle for everyone" she said dismissing them.

"Oi stupid, dinner in kitchen for when you get back" she said while walking over to Ginny. I rolled my eyes and went to talk to Blaise.

"You're patrolling with her tonight so you should talk to her" I said in hushed tones.

"No, I can't anyway isn't she patrolling with the weasel?" I shook my head at his question.

"Were you listening at all when we were talking or were you to busy in your little fantasies?" I asked. I chuckled at his blush and knew the answer.

"Which on was it this time?" I asked.

"The school girl one. And then the teacher one" he said while his blush deepened to an almost purple colour. I laughed at him to the point that I was in hysterics. I was rolling on the ground crying, it was that funny.

I felt a sharp jab in my side and tried to contain myself. I looked to see a very angry looking Blaise and two very confused looking girls. I composed myself long enough to stand.

"Sorry Blaise was just telling me something about pansy that was funny" I said lying through my teeth.

"Well you two can talk about your sex lives later when we're not supposed to be patrolling" she said as I crashed to the floor in hysterics yet again.

"Sorry Ginny but you're going to have to deal with him. I promised to give professor McGonagall a copy of the rotation for the prefects and then we will start patrolling. I'll see you tomorrow and we can talk. I want you to get Ron and Harry and you together and meet me in your common room at 9 because I have a feeling we will be spending all day with my surprise and don't worry about food because I've got that covered as well. Have fun with Malfoy and don't hex or curse him into oblivion" I heard her call as she left with a happy looking Blaise in tow.

I composed myself and stood up. I saw the little weasel give me a questioning look and I shrugged. _There is no way I'm betraying Blaise. Especially not to it. _We walked around in silence before she turned on me.

"Look I know that why you were laughing had nothing to do with Pansy and I want to know why now" she said angrily while backing me up against a wall.

"Oh all right. Blaise has a_**HUGE**_ thing for granger and there was mention of his little fantasies involving her, a teacher and a school girl, and when she walked over she acted like the teacher in his fantasies, which I no because he has told me about them, and I just cracked up. I'm sorry" I explained while I struggled to suppress another wave of laughter. I looked down at the she-weasel and saw that she had paled.

"I told you so are you going to let me off this wall now? Whats happened to you? You look like crap" I said feeling agitated.

She moved away and violently shook her head. I rolled my eyes at her and walked off. I walked briskly through the corridors with only the sound of both of our footsteps making noise.

We patrolled for a few hours only catching 3 people.

"Alright Weasley you need to go back to your common room now" I said as we neared Gryffindor tower. She nodded muttered her password and left. I walked back to my room yawning.

I walked into the kitchen for a midnight feast and found that just as she promised there was a dinner that appeared. I smiled to myself and ate. I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed.


End file.
